


Nights

by doyoungsbaby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Coming of Age, Drugs, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, NCT Dream - Freeform, Sex, Stripper, cross dressing, nct - Freeform, nct 127
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyoungsbaby/pseuds/doyoungsbaby
Summary: Doyoung works late nights as a male stripper to support his brother Jeno and keep him off the streets. When businessman Jaehyun falls for the seductive private dancer, will Doyoung be able to balance his life during the AM and PM with a new love blossoming on the horizon?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hii!! This is my first full length story on here and I’m excited! I hope you guys love it as much as I do and I hope you enjoy it.

Doyoung slips through the back door, trying to be as quite as he can. He’s late for work the second time this week and he doesn’t want to be reprimanded. 

He reached the dressing room door and lets out a sigh of relief. He opens the door and sees his boss, Johnny, standing there with his arms crossed. 

“I know I know,” Doyoung mumbles,” I’m sorry I’m late. I had a personal issue to take care of.”

“This is your second time this week. If you come in late again, I will have to put you on probation...” Johnny sternly says.

Doyoung sighs and walks over to his vanity,” I promise, it won’t happen again.”

Johnny nods his head,” Good, now get ready. You’re giving lap dances tonight, since you were late.”

Johnny walks out the dressing room and closes the door and Doyoung groans in frustration. He hates giving lap dances the most. Doyoung pulls out his makeup caddy and begins to do his makeup. 

“ _ Such a bastard _ ,” Doyoung thinks to himself as he pats on his foundation.

“Doyoung,” Taeyong calls out as he jogs over to him. 

He sits down next to him and grins,” God I missed you!”

“But I just saw you last night,” Doyoung giggles as works on his eyeshadow. 

“I know,” Taeyong laughs,” 13 hours without you is just too long!”

Doyoung and Taeyong laugh as Doyoung puts the finishing touches on his makeup. He puts two gems under his eyes and applies a bright red lipstick to his lips. 

“How do I look?” Doyoung questions as he turns to Taeyong. 

“Like a gorgeous man eater!!” He grins,” now, get dressed so we can get a bunch of money from desperate men!”

Doyoung laughs as he gets up and goes to the rack. He picks out a skimpy red leather outfit with swarovski crystals and thigh high 6” heals.He takes off

his clothes and puts on his outfit and heels. 

“Good luck tonight,” Doyoung says as he hugs Taeyong. 

“I should be telling you that,” he giggles. 

Doyoung walks out of the dressing room and to the backstage area where Johnny is. 

“I have your first client waiting for you, Jungwoo is going to be in there with you too,” Johnny says. 

Doyoung walks over to the curtain where Jungwoo is standing. 

“You ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

Both Doyoung and Jungwoo walk inside. Their client is a middle aged man that’s in business casual clothes. You could tell he had a long day at the office and wants to unwind by sexual acts. 

“What’s your name handsome?” Jungwoo ask as we sit down next to him. 

Jungwoo begins to lightly caress his arm while Doyoung rubs on his chest. 

“Yuta Nakamoto,” he smirks,” what about yours?”

“Well this is my friend Bunny and I’m Bambi,” he grins”, we’re going to take good care of you. 

“What do you want us to do, Mr. Nakamoto?” 

Yuta gets a devilishly grin on his face,” I want you two to stand in front of me and take each other’s clothes off while making out.” 

Doyoung looks up at Jungwoo and both internally groan, they got one of these clients. 

They stand up and walk to the middle of the room. Jungwoo places his hand on Doyoung’s cheek and places a kiss on his red lips. Soon the kisses become deeper and more heated. 

Doyoung looks out the corner of his eye to make sure the guy is putting down money for them. 

Doyoung’s delicate hands traces over Jungwoo’s straps on his shoulders, taking them off and exposing his chest. Jungwoo does the same as Doyoung passionately kisses his neck. 

“Stop,” Yuta commands. 

“You, leave.” He snaps in a commanding tone as he points at Jungwoo,” I don’t want you here.” 

Jungwoo grabs his top and storms out the VIP room in frustration. Doyoung stands in the middle of the room, confused on why he threw him out. 

“Come here gorgeous,” Yuta smiles,” I just want you and I to have a good time together.” 

Doyoung walks over to him seductively and sits down on his lap facing him.

“If you want to have a good time, you’ll have to pay a fee...” Doyoung seductively whispers.

Yuta grins,” anything for you.” 

Yuta digs in his pocket and takes out an $100 bill. “I’ll add more when I see how good you are.” 

Doyoung grins as he begins to grind on his crotch,” well I’m going to make you bankrupt.” 

~•~

“That fucking bastard!!” Doyoung yells,” He cheated me out of my money!”

Doyoung sits down at his vanity and counts the money again to make sure. He counts it again and realizes that Yuta bait and switched him. 

“Fuck me...”. he sighs as he puts the $70 dollars in his duffel bag. 

Even though Doyoung did two clients after Yuta, he still didn’t make close to the same amount he would get working the pole. 

Johnny walks into the dressing room and over to Doyoung. 

“Doyoung, you have another client,” Johnny says. 

Doyoung groans in annoyance. “Ugh,fine. This is my last one though. I have to get home early for this meeting a Jeno’s school.” 

Johnny nods “Ok, I completely understand, family comes first.” 

Doyoung mouthes thank you as he gets up and goes to the VIP booth section. He enters the room and sees a fine young man that looks like he’s in his mid-twenties dressed in a black suit with a matching tie. He sits cross legged so you can see he has on Louis Vuitton shoes. 

“Hey gorgeous...” Doyoung seductively purrs as he slinks down next to him,” what’s your name?”

“Jaehyun,” he says. 

“Well Jaehyun, I’m Bunny. Let’s have some fun,” Doyoung winks. 

His hands trail up and down his body but Jaehyun stops him. 

“I’m sorry,” he sighs,” if you don’t mind, I just wanted to talk.” 

Doyoung’s eyes go wide, he’s never had a client that just wanted to talk. Doyoung sits up straight and removes his hand from Jaehyun’s chest. 

“I’ve never had a client that just wanted to talk.” Doyoung giggles. 

Jaehyun chuckles softly,” Yeah. I just paid for a lap dance so I could just get away for a bit. I’m not really a party kind of guy.” 

“Same here for me. I just like to stay home, watch netflix, and eat my body weight in sushi and ice cream.” Doyoung laughs. 

Jaehyun grins,”God, someone who finally gets it!” 

The room falls silent and they sit their, enjoy each other’s company. 

“So what brings you to the club tonight?” Doyoung ask. 

“I closed this big brand deal for my company, so my friend dragged me to the club,” he groans,” right now my friend is drunk and coked up, flirting with some guy.”

“Are you going to take care of him?” 

“No,” he scoffs,” I’m not going to babysit a grown ass man. Plus anyways he’ll be mad if I interrupted him get some dick tonight.” 

“Trust me, they probably just going to lead him on.” he laughs. 

Jaehyun laughs along with him. 

“So, what’s your actual name? It’s awkward having a conversation with someone named Bunny,” Jaehyun slyly grins. 

“It’s Doyoung,” he blushes. 

“Well Doyoung, you’re one of the most prettiest people I’ve layed eyes on,” he grins. 

Jaehyun scoots closer to Doyoung and puts his arm around him. 

“I’m the one supposed to be giving the compliments here!” he chuckles.

“My time is coming to end,” he says,” Doyoung if you don’t mind me asking, what time do you get off?”

“Um right after this,” Doyoung bites his lip,” why are you wondering? 

“Come out to the black benz after your shift to find out.” he winks. 

Jaehyun gets up and drops a few hundred dollar bills next to Doyoung. 

“Hopefully your curiosity gets the best of you.”

Jaehyun walks out the room and picks up the money. He counts the cash and realizes that he gave him $500.

Doyoung exists the room and walks to the dressing room. He quickly changes into his clothes and heels and puts his outfit on the rack. He puts his cash in his bag and zips it up. He grabs his bag and quickly walks to the door. 

“Where are you going so quickly??” Taeyong giggles as he blocks the door. 

“Shh don’t tell Johnny but I’m getting laid!” Doyoung excitedly says.

“You go have fun!! And for the love of God, puh-lease use protection,” Taeyong pleadsas he moves from the door way. 

“Maybe...” Doyoung winks and grins. 

He quickly walks through to the front door and sees the black mercedes benz. He sees the window roll down and Doyoung grins. 

“See, I know you would come,” Jaehyun seductively says,” now come see if my sex is as good as my game.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! sorry the first chapter was so short but i hope you enjoyed it. Please comment and give kudos :) Also Trigger warning, this chapter features drug use.

Doyoung wakes up and realizes he’s not in his bedroom. He sits up and looks around to see it was just him in the room. Doyoung swiftly gets up and Grabs his clothes. He slips on his jeans with his shirt and grabs his shoes. Doyoung looks around for his bag but notices it’s not in the room. 

Doyoung quietly opens the door and begins to look around for his bag. 

“Hey, you’re finally up!” he hears a baritone voice chirp. 

Doyoung turns around and sees Jaehyun standing in the kitchen. 

“Yeah, I guess I was really tired...” he toothlessly smiles. 

“Come sit, I made us breakfast.” Jaehyun says as he picks up two plates,” you don’t have any allergies, right?”

Doyoung shakes his head no as he walks over to the table and takes a seat. Jaehyun puts the plate in front of Doyoung and sits down next to him.

“Do you do this for all your one night stands?”

“No,” Jaehyun laughs,” only the ones that I had good sex with.” 

Doyoung laughs as he finishes up the fruit on his plate. They sit in silence as they eat.Doyoung opens his bag and checks his phone and sees the time.

“Oh shit, I’m going to miss the train!!” Doyoung exclaims,” I have somewhere to be.” 

Doyoung finishes up the last of his breakfast and gets up. 

“You don’t have to take the train, I have a car outside that’ll take you where you need to go,” Jaehyun says,” want me to walk you down?”

“Yes please, if you don’t mind.” Doyoung smiles. 

Doyoung grabs his bag and slips on his shoes. Jaehyun grabs a jacket from off the back of his chair and begins to walk. Doyoung follows behind to where the black car waited outside the luxury apartments. 

“Thank you again for last night,” Jaehyun grins as he opens the car door for Doyoung. 

“I should be thanking you,” he laughs softly.

“Oh, before I forget,” Jaehyun pulls out a white envelope from his pocket and hands it to Doyoung. 

“What’s this?” he questions as he opens the envelope and sees a wad of cash.

“It’s for last night.”

“What do you mean? You payed me at the club?”

Doyoung soon realizes what he means and feels anger begin to arise in him. 

“You think I’m a prostitute?!?!”

Doyoung gets a few glances from pedestrians on the street as Jaehyun begins to turn red with embarrassment. 

“Well I thought-“

“You thought that since I’m a stripper, I fuck for cash too!!” Doyoung growls.

“Doyoung I really didn’t mean to offend you...” Jaehyun hangs his head low. 

“Well you fucking did!” Doyoung hands him back the money.

“Please, I’m really sorry,” Jaehyun pleads.

“Sure whatever,” Doyoung rolls his eyes,” and to think I thought you were different!!” 

Doyoung gets into the car and slams the door. He gives the driver his address and the car pulls off. He feels so embarrassed by what Jaehyun did. Doyoung sighs and looks out the window. 

“Which one is your building?” the drive ask.

“This one please.” 

The driver pulls up to the curb and Doyoung opens the door and gets out. He waves thanks to the driver then turns around and goes into the building. He presses the elevator button and gets inside. The elevator arrives at his floor and he gets out and walks to his apartment. He unlocks the door with his keys and goes inside. 

“Jeno, are you up sleepyhead?” Doyoung calls out. 

Doyoung closes the door behind him and drops his duffel bag. He walks to Jeno’s room and opens the door. 

“Jeno wake up.” Doyoung commands. 

Jeno groans and pulls the blanket over his head. Doyoung rolls his eyes and walks over to his bed. He pulls the duvet off of him. 

“Jeno, wake up,” he says again,” we are going to be late for the meeting with the principal.”

Jeno rolls over and continues to sleep. Doyoung sighs as he walks to the kitchen and fills up a glass of cold water. He walks into Jeno’s room again and tosses the cold water onto him. 

“Fuck I’m up...” Jeno goans as he wakes up.

“Good, get dressed. We’re leaving in 15 minutes.” 

Doyoung walks out of his room and heads to his. He takes off his black pumps as he walks into his closet and picks out his outfit for the day. Doyoung changes into a pair of ripped jeans with a cropped striped shirt. He grabs the same pair of his black pumps and goes to the kitchen. He makes himself a cup of coffee and sits down at the kitchen table. 

“I’m ready,” Jeno mumbles as he walks into the kitchen. 

Doyoung finishes up his coffee and grabs his purse,” ok then, let’s go.” 

~•~

“Do you think they’re going to suspend me?” Jeno ask as he nervously bites his nails. 

“Oh now you think about the consequences,” Doyoung snarks,” where was this logic when you were smoking a spliff with a boy you have a stupid crush on??” 

“He’s not a stupid boy!!” Jeno exclaims.

“Yeah because you’re the stupid boy,” Doyoung quips. 

Doyoung and Jeno hear the door open and sees a young boy walk in with a middle aged man and woman. 

“Hey Jeno,” the boy nonchalantly says. 

“Hi Jaemin,” Jeno blushes,” uh h-how are you?”

“I’m ok, my parents are being so bitchy over this,” Jaemin groans as he moves his bangs out his face,” if you don’t mind, can I sit next you?” 

Jeno nods his head yes and Jaemin takes a seat next to him. 

“Hello, you must be Jeno’s dad,” a woman wearing a navy blue business suit says as she holds out her hand for a handshake,” I’m Irene, Jaemin’s mom.”

“Hi, I’m Doyoung,” he says as he shakes her hand,” I’m actually his brother.”

“Oh,”she looks him up and down,” explains a lot.” 

Doyoung bites the inside of his cheek trying to not curse her out. A middle aged man walks over in a button down blue shirt with black slacks and dress shoes on. 

“This is my husband, Yuta,” she introduces. 

He toothlessly smiles as he holds out his hand. Doyoung shakes his hand and looks him up down. 

“You look familiar,” Yuta mumbles as he’s trying to put his finger on it. 

Doyoung soon realizes where he’s from and being to nervously bite his lip,” oh I probably just have a familiar face.” 

Before Yuta can come to any conclusions, the principle comes out of his office. 

“Hello parents,” he greets,” come inside and we can get started.” 

Doyoung, Irene, and Yuta wave goodbye to Jaemin and Jeno as the go inside of the principal’s office. 

“We’ll call you guys in around 30 minutes,” the principal says,” wait here till then.” 

He closes the door and Jaemin smiles. 

“We got some time to kill,” Jaemin smirks as he puts his hand on Jeno’s thigh,” let’s go have some fun.” 

“We should really just wait for them,” Jeno mumbles,” we’re already in a lot of trouble.”

“Come on! We’ll be back before they get done,” Jaemin scoots his hands up closer to Jeno’s groin,” it’ll be worth the risk.” 

Jeno and Jaemin get up from their chairs and sneak past the office assistant. They exist the office and carefully sneak out the main building to the abandoned school building behind the school. Jaemin sticks his hand through the broken window and unlocks the door from the other side.They walk inside and head for the bathroom in the back. 

“You seem really anxious,” Jaemin says,”

take this.”

Jaemin hands Jeno a white rectangle pill and he looks at it. 

“Um, what is it?” Jeno whispers as he pushes it around in his hand.

“It’s just a xanax, to help you relax.” Jaemin explains as he digs into his pocket and pulls out a joint. 

Jeno shrugs and dry swallow it and walks over to Jaemin. 

“Here, let me light it for you.” Jeno toothlessly smiles as he pulls a lighter he stole from doyoung out his pocket. 

Jeno lights Jaemin’s joint and puts the lighter away. Jaemin passed the joint to Jeno and he takes a puff. 

“Where do you get all these drugs from??” Jeno questionsas he takes another puff of the joint.

Jeno passes it and hands it to Jaemin,” are you the police or something?” 

“No, I was just curious,” he mumbles as he looks down at the broken bathroom tile. 

“I sell them myself,” Jaemin says. 

“But like you’re not broke or anything?”

“I know, but who wouldn’t want to have your own stash,” Jaemin laughs. 

Jeno and Jaemin smoke in silence as they pass the joint back and forth. Jeno still feels guilty for ditching the meeting, but then again he’s smoking with the boy he likes. They finish up the joint, both of them feeling very high from it.Jaemin walks in front of Jeno and wraps his arms around his neck. 

“Now let’s get to the reason why we came here,” Jaemin smirks. 

He leans in and plants kiss on Jeno’s mouth. Jaemin kisses him again but longer.

Jeno deepens the kiss, nibbling on Jaemin’s lip.

Jeno opens his mouth and he feels Jaemin’s tongue slip in. Jeno’s tongue traces over Jaemin’s, feeling his metal tongue piercing. 

“Fuck...” Jeno moans into Jaemin’s mouth and he feels his lips curl into a smile. 

Jaemin pulls away and Jeno whines a bit. Jaemin’s lips connect with Jeno’s neck and he breathes out. Jaemin’s hands trail down to Jeno’s jeans and undoes them. 

“Wait,” Jeno grabs his hand as jaemin began to pull down his boxers. 

“What’s wrong,” he ask as he kisses behind Jeno’s ear. 

“It’s just- it’s not the right time,” Jeno sighs,” I don’t want my first time to be here.” 

Jaemin sighs and pulls away,” I understand. Whenever you are ready just tell me.” 

Jeno kisses Jaemin and smiles,” thank you for understanding.” 

Jaemin pulls away from Jeno and sits down on the bathroom vanity. Jeno zips up his pants and checks his phone to see the time. 

“Oh shit!” he exclaims,” it been past 30 minutes.” 

Jaemin’s eyes go wide and he slides off the bathroom vanity. 

“Come on, let’s hope the meeting went over.”

Jaemin grabs Jeno’s hand and begins to run to the main building. They try to sneak in to the back door but it was lock. They try the side doors and those too were locked. Jeno and Jaemin carefully sneak to the front, trying not to get caught by security. They successfully reach the main entrance and walk inside. The two young boys are met with their parents/guardian looks of disappointment. 

“Fuck me...” Jaemin groans. 

“Where the hell have you been?!” Doyoung questions as he crosses his arms. 

“Jeno got lost trying to find the bathroom so I decided to show him,” Jaemin lies. 

“Yeah sure...” Irene mumbles,” we’re going home.” 

Irene walks towards Jaemin and grabs his ear and drags him out the building. 

“It was nice meeting you,” Yuta smiles,” sorry it was under such bad circumstances.”

“It’s fine,” Doyoung sighs,” Nice meeting you too.”

Yuta waves goodbye and begins to jog to catch up with his wife and child. 

Doyoung walks over to Jeno and looks him up and down. 

“Let’s go,” he mumbles. 

Doyoung pushes past him and begins to start walking to their apartment. 

“Doyoung, wait up,” Jeno calls. 

Jeno catches up to doyoung and they walk in silence. 

“Doyoung I-“

“Stop,” Doyoung stops him,” nothing can save you from this.” 

Doyoung and Jeno walk in silence again, but the tension between them was thick. You could tell Doyoung is mad. His fist are curled up with his arms crossed. Jeno notices his knuckles turning white and him biting down on his lip. 

“Doyoung please let me explain,” Jeno pleads. 

Doyoung stops abruptly and turns around,” what is there to explain? Jeno you got in trouble because you chose to do drugs because of some stupid guy.”

“It’s not like that-“

“Jeno shut up,” Doyoung yells,” you’re not defending your case.” 

Doyoung begins walking again and Jeno sighs. Doyoung walks inside of a bodega at the end of their street and Jeno follows him inside. Doyoung walks towards the drug test isle and picks up two. 

“Doyoung please don’t do this to me,” Jeno chokes out. 

Doyoung drops the drug test on the counter and the man checks him out. 

“$9.34,” the man says. 

Doyoung takes out a $10 bill and hands it to him,” keep the change.” 

The man hands Doyoung the bag and he takes out. Doyoung walks out the store and Jeno follows him. They walk into their apartment complex and Doyoung presses the button on the elevator. 

The elevator arrives and both of them step in and the door closes. 

“What’s that smell?” Doyoung ask as he sniffs around. 

“What smell?” Jeno nervously says. 

“Oh my god, don’t tell me you’re high right now?!” Doyoung grits through his teeth. 

Jeno goes silent and looks down at his shoes. 

“Jeno answer me!” Doyoung snapped. 

Jeno nods his head yes and Doyoung bawls up his fist. The elevator arrives at their floor and he grabs Jeno by the wrist. He drags him to their apartment and he unlocks it and walks in. Doyoung takes jeno to the bathroom and closes the door. 

“Take this,” Doyoung demands. 

He hands Jeno the drug test kit and Jeno gulps nervously. 

“I-is this really needed???” Jeno stutters. 

Doyoung gives him a cold glance and Jeno backs off. He opens the test kit and takes out the plastic cup. 

“May I please get some privacy?” 

Doyoung rolls his eyes and crosses his arms.

“Nevermind...”

Jeno walks over to the toilet and unzips his pants. He pulls down his underwear and begins to pee in the cup. He finishes up and places the cup on the counter and pulls up his pants. Doyoung puts the test into the container and waits in silence. 

“Jeno, you’ve seen how mom turned out,” Doyoung mumbles,” it’s just I can’t loose another person I love to drugs. 

Jeno’s eyes well up,” I’m really sorry Doyoung.”

“No, if you were really sorry you wouldn’t have gone with that boy today!”

The timer goes off for the test and Doyoung picks it up. He sees 4 out of the 12 drugs come back positive. Doyoung sharply inhales and closes his eyes tightly. 

“Jeno. What other drugs have you taken?”

“I’ve only did weed, alcohol, xanax, and a bit of oxycontin...” Jeno admits. 

Doyoung puts down the test and storms out the bathroom. 

“Doyoung please!”

Doyoung walks into his room and slams the door. 

“Go to your room, I can’t look at you right now,” Doyoung commands. 

Jeno hangs his head down low and walks to his room. His eyes well up as he shuts the door and slides his back down against. 

Doyoung takes off the shoes and sits down on his bed. He stares at the blank dingy white wall and breathes out. Doyoung eyes overspill and he begins to boo hoo cry. 

Doyoung reaches over to his nightstand and opens the drawer. He pulls out a picture he has of him and his mom and looks at it. He breaks down harder and covers his mouth to contain his sobs from Jeno. 

“God, i’m such a failure,” he sobs out. 

He puts the photo on his nightstand and lays down on the bed. Doyoung feels like he just turned on a faucet and he can’t turn it off. 

Doyoung sobs start to slow down as he begins to stop crying. He takes a deep breath and sighs. He gets up from his bed and wipes his face. Doyoung strips down to his underwear and gets back in bed again. His eyes feel heavy and as soon he’s fallen asleep. 

~•~

Doyoung wakes up to a knock on his bedroom door and he gets up. 

“What...??” he groans as he flops back down onto his pillow. 

“There’s a man outside that wants to see you,” Jeno says.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean he keeps walking the block up and down, yelling out your name!” Jeno exclaims. 

Doyoung gets out of bed and slips on a pair of sweatpants. He hopes and prays it’s not a strange man from the club coming to try and sleep with him, it wouldn’t be the first time. He opens his door and walks out into the living room where their window is. Doyoung opens the window and sticks his head out. He sees Jaehyun walking around calling out his name. 

“How do you know where I live?!?!” Doyoung yells out. 

Jaehyun turns around and smiles at him,” my driver took you home. I wanted to come by and apologized.”

“Fuck off!!!” Doyoung yells. 

Doyoung rolls his eyes and sticks his head back inside. 

“Doyoung please, give me a chance,” Jaehyun begs. 

Doyoung groans and walks back toward the window. 

“Fine, come up.”

Doyoung walks over to the door and buzzed him in. Soon Jaehyun arrives at his door and he knocks. 

Doyoung opens the door and he sees the tall man standing there holding a brown paper bag. 

“come in.”

Jaehyun walks inside and sits down on the couch. Doyoung closes the door and walks over to him. 

“You have 2 minutes, start talking,” he mumbles. 

“Doyoung I’m really sorry. I feel absolutely horrible about what I did and I didn’t mean any ill intent,” Jaehyun sighs,”please let me make it up to you and show you that I’m really am sorry.” 

Doyoung sits down next to him and shrugs,” ok, don’t fuck it up.”

“I won’t,” Jaehyun smiles. 

He gets up from the couch,” how does Friday at 7 sound?”

“That’s good,” Doyoung grins. 

“Cool I’ll pick you up!”he beams. 

Jaehyun begins to walk out of the apartment but then he turns around. 

“Before I forget, I brought you lunch. I didn’t know what you liked and I was indecisive so I just got a bit of everything,” he says. 

Doyoung takes the bag from him and giggles,” thank you.” 

Doyoung walks Jaehyun to door. 

“I’ll see you, friday at 7,” Jaehyun blushes. 

“Yeah, can’t wait to see you then.”

Jaehyun waves goodbye to Doyoung and he closes the door. 

Doyoung walks over to the couch and opens up the paper bag. He grabs a styrofoam container and opens it. He sees a roll of cash in it and gasp. Doyoung notices a note and reads it. 

_ I know you didn’t want me to pay you but I still feel bad. Please use the money how ever you please _

_ -Jaehyun _

Doyoung takes the money out and counts it. Doyoung gasp as he realizes that it’s $1000. He carefully stuffs the roll into his pocket and smiles. Maybe Jaehyun is a pretty good guy. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! I’m so sorry it took so long for me to post another chapter. Right now I’m going over this story and changing a few things. So hopefully a few more chapters are coming you guys way!! I hope you enjoy <3

“God, I’m so nervous,” Doyoung says as he paces around his room,” does my outfit look good enough? Maybe I should change again.” 

Doyoung walks back over to his closet and pulls out a new outfit. 

“Stop, you look good,” Jeno smiles,” if he doesn’t think you look good then he must be stupid.” 

“Thanks bro,” Doyoung grins as he lightly punches his shoulder. 

Doyoung hears the doorbell ring and takes a deep breath. 

“Well, he’s here.”

“Go have fun,” Jeno exclaims,” you deserve it!”

“Yeah,” Doyoung shrugs. 

Doyoung grabs his jacket and walks out of his room. Jeno follows after him to the door. 

“Hey,” Doyoung says as he opens the door. 

He see Jaehyun standing there with a bouquet of flowers. 

“Hey,” Jaehyun grins,” you look amazing.” 

Doyoung bites his lip and begins to blush,” so do you.” 

“These are for you.”

Jaehyun hands him the flowers and Doyoung takes them. 

“These are gorgeous,” he breathes in the fresh floral scent of the flowers. 

He turns around and faces Jeno. 

“Ok Jeno, Your friend Renjun is coming over to keep an eye on you. I don’t trust you being home alone because you might bring that little boy over,” Doyoung says,” no boys, no drugs, just you and Renjun.” 

Jeno rolls his eyes,” I know I know. We’ll be ok.”

“Ok. Also I left money on the fridge so you guys can get some food.” 

“Stop worrying about me and have some fun! I’m 18 for god sake,” Jeno laughs. 

“Ok ok,” Doyoung chuckles,” one last thing, plz put the flowers into some water.”

Jeno nods his head yes,” ok, you guys go have fun!” 

Doyoung turns around and faces Jaehyun,” ready to go?” 

“As long as you are,” he grins. 

Jaehyun holds out his hand and Doyoung takes it. 

“Bye! Have fun,” Jeno chirps,” I want you home by 11.”

“Shut up!” Doyoung giggles. 

Jeno closes the door and rushes to his bedroom. He sees Renjun standing outside on the fire escape nocking at his window. 

“Let me in!!!”

Jeno walks over to the window and lets him in. Renjun climbs inside the window and throws his backpack on Jeno’s bed. 

“Why didn’t you come through the front door?” Jeno ask. 

“I didn’t want your brother to see the backpack and get suspicious.” Renjun states. 

Renjun sits down on Jeno’s bed and he sits next to him. Renjun opens the backpack and starts taking items out of it.

“I got everything we needed for tonight,” he cheekily grins,” I lifted my parents everclear bottles also a few beers from my dad’s fridge!” 

“Fuck yeah!”

Jeno heard a knock at his window and looks over Renjun’s shoulder. He sees Jaemin and Haechan standing outside. Jeno gets up and goes to open the window for them. 

“Hey guys,” haechan greets. 

Haechan walks over to Renjun and gives him a kiss. Jaemin walks over to Jeno and wraps his arms around his waist. 

“You know I miss seeing you,” he whispers into his ear. 

Jeno begins to blushes as Jaemin plants a light kiss behind his ear. 

“So what should we start with first?” Jaemin ask,” I brought some blunts and a few handle bars. Also I got us some beans.”

“Let’s do the beans together first and then let’s see where the night takes us.” Jeno grins. 

Jaemin pulls out a small ziplock bag with 4 green round tablets. He opens the bag and drops a pill into the three boy’s hands. They all take them at the same time and dry swallow them. 

“Who wants to do shots??” Renjun chirps, “whoever looses rock paper scissors has to do the first shots.”

“No fair!!” Haechan whines. 

The boys head to the kitchen. Jeno takes out a few limes and shot glasses with sugar. The boys rock paper scissors and Jeno ends up loosing. 

“Jeno, you know what you have to do,” Renjun teases.

Jeno grabs the bottle of vodka, sugar and a lime slice. He grabs a shot glass and pours one shot. Jeno makes eye contact with Jaemin as he grabs his hand, licking it so the sugar can stick. Jeno puts a lime wedge into Jaemin’s mouth and downs the shot. He licks the sugar off of Jaemin’s hand and presses his lips against his and grabs the lime wedge. 

Jaemin lightly nibbles on his lip and Jeno smiles. Jeno pulls away and removes the wedge from his mouth.

“Your turn pretty boy,” he grins. 

Jaemin gets a mischievous look on his face as he grabs the bottle. 

“Lay down on the counter for me and remove you shirt,” he commands. 

Jeno does what he’s told. First Jaemin licks a strip of skin on Jeno’s abdomen. He squeaks a bit at the weird sensation. Jaemin sprinkles the sugar on the wet stripe and puts a lime wedge in his mouth. To top it off, Jaemin puts the shot in-between his buff pecks. 

“This is getting good,” Haechan snickers. 

Jaemin takes the shot from Jeno’s chest and licks the sugar from off of him. Jaemin plants wet kisses on Jeno’s body until he reaches his mouth. Jaemin goes into a deep kiss as Jeno and him pass the lime back and forth in each other’s mouthes

Jaemin pulls away with the lime in his mouth and grins,”let’s get fucking wasted.”

~•~

It’s 12 am and all that’s left is Jeno and Jaemin. Renjun passed out on the couch in the living room and Doyoung said it was okay to let him stay. Jeno and Jaemin sits on Jeno’s bed, cradling each other as the moonlight beams on them. They passionately make out and Jeno’s hands begins to roam under his shirt. Jeno hears a nock and he soon realizes it’s Doyoung. Jeno quickly pulls away and presses his finger to Jaemin’s lips. 

“Hide, in the closet.” Jeno whispers. 

Jeno quietly climbs off of him and Jaemin shuffles to the closet. He shuts the door as soon as Doyoung comes in. 

“Hey bro, what are you doing up?” Doyoung greets. 

“Nothing much, just doing nothing,” he lies. 

Doyoung walks in and takes a seat on his bed. 

“How was your date?”

“It was amazing,” Doyoung grins ear to ear,” we went out to eat and then went to an art exhibition then the rest I can’t tell you.”

“Ewww gross,” Jeno gags. 

“Whatever,” Doyoung laughs,” I just came to say goodnight.”

“Well goodnight,” Jeno toothlessly smiles,” see you tomorrow.”

Doyoung gets up,” you too.” 

Doyoung waves Jeno goodbye and closes his door. Jeno hears his footsteps trail away and hears Doyoung’s bedroom door close. Jeno gets up and walks over to his closet. 

“Come out,” Jeno whispers. 

The door opens and Jaemin comes out. Jaemin wraps his arms around Jeno’s waist. 

“Let’s continue where we left off, shall we?”

Jaemin leads Jeno over to the bed. Before they start making out, Jeno puts two pillows behind his headboard so Doyoung doesn’t catch them. 

Jaemin pushes Jeno down on the bed and gets on top of him. He removes Jeno’s t-shirt and Jeno removes Jaemin’s. Jaemin bends down and kisses his neck repeatedly. 

As Jeno is loosing his virginity in his room, Doyoung’s phone rings and he picks it up to see Johnny calling. 

“Hello,” he sleepily mumbles. 

“Doyoung, I know you’re supposed to be off, but I need someone to come in tonight,” Johnny explains,” Jungwoo twisted his ankle and went home.” 

“Why me?”

“Because Taeyong is not available and Ten is on maternityleave,” Johnny sighs,” if you come in, I’ll pay you double, including tips.”

Doyoung groans,” fine, I’ll be there in 30.”

Doyoung hangs up and gets up from his bed. He walks into his closet and picks out a pair of jeans with a black top. He puts on his clothes and slips on a pair of black vans. Doyoung grabs his work duffel bag and heads out of the closet. He grabs his phone and walks out the room and closes the door. He walks up to Jeno’s room door but hears moans coming from the other side. He decides to just text him instead of bothering him. Doyoung grabs his keys and walks out his apartment. 

~•~ 

“Thank god you came,” Johnny chirps. 

“Yeah whatever,” Doyoung mumbles,” what do you need me to do?” 

“I need you to work the poll, the rookie Lucas is not so great at it,” Johnny sighs. 

“I can work with him one on one,” Doyoung offers.

“That’ll be amazing,” Johnny exclaims,” you can do it after closing.”

“Ok,” Doyoung says,” I’ll let Jeno know I won’t be home till 6.”

Doyoung walks into the dressing room and puts the bag down. He walks over to the clothing rack to pick out a skimpy glittery purple elastic body suit and clear purple heels with butterflies on it. 

He goes into the restroom and changes and comes back out and slips on his heels. He walks over to his vanity and applies his full face of makeup. 

“Hey Doyoung,” Ten smiles as he sits down next to him.

“Hey,” Doyoung grins,” I haven’t seen you in a while!” 

“Yeah,” Ten sheepishly laughs,” pregnancy has been kicking my ass.” 

“Aww,” Doyoung coos,” can I touch?”

“Sure!” 

Doyoung puts his hands on Ten’s bump. He feels the baby kick inside and he smiles. 

“When did they start kicking?”

“It’s been a few weeks now,” Ten beams,” I’m getting close to my due date so I’m really excited.” 

“That’s good,” Doyoung smiles,” I can’t wait to meet my little niece/nephew.” 

Doyoung removes his hands from Ten’s bump and continues to work on his face. 

“So, when are you thinking about having kids” Ten nonchalantly ask.

“I don’t want kids,” Doyoung shrugs,” just isn’t my thing.”

“Oh come on! All your friends have kids! Taeyong has Jisung, Johnny and I are having one, and even some rookies are popping out babies. It’s like pregnancy is the common cold,” Ten laughs. 

“Well that’s a cold I don’t want to catch!”

“Ok,” Ten grins,” when you end up pregnant, I’m going to tell you I told you so.”

Doyoung laughs heartily as he finishes applying his makeup,” you wish!”

Ten gets up and stretches,” whatever. Johnny says you’ll be on in 10.”

Ten waves Doyoung goodbye and walks out the dressing room. Doyoung sets his makeup look and grabs his shoes. He slips on the expensive shoes and gets up from his chair.

Doyoung walks backstage and starts to warm up to go on stage. 

~•~

“That was amazing,” Jaemin breathes out as he lays down next to Jeno. 

Jeno turns over to face him and puts his hand on his chest. 

“Are you sure that was your first time,” Jaemin giggles,” because it doesn’t seem like it.”

“Yep,” Jeno admits. 

“Well you’re amazing,” Jaemin kisses Jeno on his forehead. 

The room falls to silence as they cuddle together. Jeno makes small circles on Jaemin’s arm as Jaemin runs his hands through Jeno’s hair. 

“I have to ask you something,” Jaemin mumbles.

“Shoot,” Jeno says as he rolls over to face him.

“I was wondering, would you like to go out some time,” Jaemin ask.

Jeno is taken back for his question. The Na Jaemin is asking him on a date? Jeno has been having a crush on Jaemin ever since sophomore year. Jeno wanted to cheer and jump for joy but he had to keep his cool.

“Yeah sure,” Jeno grins. 

“You free tomorrow?”

Jeno thinks,” I don’t know. I have to check my schedule.” 

“Shut up,” Jaemin laughs as he lightly smacks Jeno on the shoulder. 

“Fine, yes I’m free.”

“Good, be ready by 7. I’ll pick you up,” Jaemin bites his lip. 

Jeno places his hand on Jaemin’s jawline and pulls him in for a kiss. Jaemin deepens the kiss and wraps his arms around Jeno’s waist. He pulls Jeno on top of him so he’s cradling him. Jeno pulls away and giggles. 

“Do you want to go smoke again?” 

Jaemin grins,” how did you read my mind?”

Jeno gets off of Jaemin and he gets up from the bed. Jaemin grabs the last blunt from his pocket with his lighter. Jeno and Jaemin go to the bathroom and Jeno opens the window. Jaemin lights up the blunt and takes a puff from it. He passed the blunt to Jeno and he takes a hit. 

Soon the bathroom is filled with the hazy smoke and smell of weed and two boys high of their ass. They put out the butt of the blunt and toss it out the window. 

“Wanna see my snack collection,” Jeno ask. 

“I don’t know, are you included in it?” Jaemin seductively ask. 

He pushes Jeno up against the wall and begins to make out with him. Jaemin trails down Jeno’s neck and he moans out. As they’re making out, Renjun walks in and rolls his eyes. 

“God can you guys bone somewhere else? I have to throw up,” he groans. 

Jeno and Jaemin laugh as they walk out the bathroom and head to Jeno’s room for round 2.


End file.
